Lips
by Valir
Summary: Petit OS sur le fameux groupe de J-pop Kat-tun. Y'a-t-il des fans dans l'assistance ? XD Le pairing c'est Koki/Kame et c'est du shonen ai.


**Coucou ! Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde par ici connaît les KAT TUN, ce groupe de J-Pop formé de six beaux garçons qui fait un malheur en ce moment au Japon. Je vous les nomment ( le prénom en premier) : **

**Kazuya Kamenashi, surnommé Kame.**

**Jin Akanishi, surnommé Bakanishi ce qui en dit long sur le personnage ! XD**

**Koki Tanaka**

**Yuichi Nakamaru qu'on appelle toujours par son nom de famille**

**Ueda Tatsuya**

**Junnosuke Taguchi plus souvent appelé Junno tout court.**

**Récemment, j'ai découvert cette photo ( à gauche Kame, à droite Koki.) : ****http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/557/jokattun30tz9hz1.jpg**** et mon esprit de yaoiste s'est échauffé ! XD Ca a donné ce petit OS que vous pouvez comprendre même sans connaître le groupe. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. **

**Le point de vue est celui de Koki.**

Accroupi contre un mur au fond du studio, j'allume une cigarette et aspire lentement une bouffée que je regarde ensuite ressortir en petites volutes de fumée. C'est notre troisième séance photo aujourd'hui, pour un troisième magazine différent. Une série en noir et blanc deux par deux avec des paires moins courantes que d'habitude. Quelques mètres plus loin, Nakamaru et Junno s'amusent à chercher des poses devant l'objectif tandis que les autres sont encore en train de se faire bichonner. Je parie que Jin et Ueda en sont au moins à leur dixième essayage bien qu'on nous ait précisé : tenues décontractées !

Je suis nerveux. _Pourquoi ?_ Parce que ma photo devra être un fan-service. _Et alors ?_ Je la fais avec Kame. _Ca pose un problème ?_ Oui ça pose un problème ! Est-ce que je dois vraiment développer ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment vous confier mon secret et vous raconter contre quoi je bats depuis plusieurs mois ? Je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aurait imaginé ça. Ca ne devait être qu'un fantasme pour fan hystérique et j'aurais bien aimé que ça le reste.

Vous froncez les sourcils ? Les plus vifs ont sûrement déjà compris et des expressions allant de l'enthousiasme au dégoût se dessinent sur vos visages. Quand le fantasme devient réalité…Qui aurait cru ça de Koki le rappeur ?

- Koki, c'est à toi !

Nakamaru passe à côté de moi et me tape dans la main avant de s'éloigner. Même lui ne sait rien. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il en penserait puisque de toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de garder mon secret entre cuir et chair. Avec un peu de chance, ça passera tout seul si je ne fais rien pour l'entretenir non ?

Cigarette au bec, je me lève paresseusement pour détendre mes jambes ankylosées. Je réponds par un haussement d'épaules à la question du photographe qui me demande où est Kame. J'ai un nœud à l'estomac. Cochonnerie de clope…

Soudain, je vois Kame qui entre et qui s'excuse de son retard auprès du photographe. Ce n'est pas bien grave vu que celui-ci s'éclipse pour aller aux toilettes. Kame m'aperçoit et se dirige vers moi avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Je me sens si mal à l'aise que je fais semblant de chercher un cendrier pour me donner une contenance.

- Tu ne la finis pas ? me demande Kame.

Je réponds que non et il sourit en me chipant le mégot :

- Je m'en charge si tu permets !

Je suis des yeux l'ascension de l'objet chanceux jusqu'à ses lèvres qui se referment sur elle. Ah les lèvres de Kame…Si je me laissais faire, je pourrais en dire long sur elles. Et mon esprit se bloque comme un film qu'on aurait mis en mode pause. Kame ne me regarde pas car ses yeux sont baissés sur le sol. J'aime sa façon de fumer. On dirait qu'il toujours qu'il embrasse la cigarette…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme pose ?

Il a dit ça si soudainement qu'il faut plusieurs secondes à mon cerveau distrait pour recevoir la question. Une pose ? Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Si on me laissait choisir…

Je me dépêche de repousser violemment une image mentale plus que perturbante. Décidemment, c'est de pire en pire ! Et lui qui reste devant moi, appuyé sur une jambe avec _ma _cigarette dans _sa _bouche. Il a relevé ses cheveux en un chignon ébouriffé plutôt féminin mais il a toujours eu un charme ambigu. Ca doit être ça qui m'attire autant chez lui.

- Koki ?

Devant mon silence, il me jette un coup d'œil avec un sourcil arqué en accent circonflexe. Il serait peut-être temps que je me secoue.

- Euh j'en sais rien. T'as une idée toi ?

A ce moment-là, le photographe revient et nous demande d'aller nous placer devant l'objectif. Kame va écraser la cigarette dans un cendrier tandis que je piétine devant le fond blanc tendu derrière moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Je n'ai même pas fait l'effort d'y réfléchir, trop préoccupé que j'étais à l'idée de faire encore des photos suggestives avec lui.

Kame, par contre, a l'air parfaitement tranquille. Les pouces accrochés aux poches de son pantalon, il arrive près de moi tandis que le photographe nous demande de prendre la pose. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire que je ne sais pas quoi faire que les deux bras de Kame viennent s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et son corps se presse contre le mien. On dirait qu'il a une idée lui... Comme un idiot, je reste figé, le regard baissé sur le sol. Du coup, j'entends Kame me murmurer :

- Fais pareil…passe tes bras autour de mes épaules.

J'obéis. Nous voilà enlacés d'une façon qui déclenchera sûrement une vague de hurlements hystériques. Le Akame est mort, vivement le Kokame ! **( pour ceux qui savent pas, le Akame était le nom donné au couple Kame/Jin parce qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de fans service ensemble avant.) **

- Regarde-moi…

Pourquoi sa voix est-elle devenue si douce ? Bon sang, mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai peur qu'il finisse par l'entendre. Du calme Koki, prends sur toi et regarde-le !

Je lève la tête pour tomber directement dans les deux orbes profonds que sont ses yeux. Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Il a incliné sa tête sur le côté et j'ai l'impression qu'il plonge jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Son regard est d'une incroyable intensité. Est-ce qu'il fait seulement semblant pour la photo ? Imperceptiblement, son visage se rapproche encore. Les doigts de ma main gauche se crispent involontairement sur sa veste. Ses lèvres, ses jolies lèvres ne sont qu'à…deux centimètres des miennes. Il est si près que je peux compter ses cils, si près que nos nez se frôlent, si près que je l'entends respirer. Je sens contre mon corps tous les infimes mouvements du sien qui exhale encore une odeur d'after shave. Ne fais pas ça Koki…ne te rapproche pas encore, ne regarde pas ses lèvres et n'y pose pas les tiennes. Il est inconscient ou il le fait exprès ? Encore deux secondes comme ça et je… !

- Voilà c'est fini ! Merci à vous deux, ça va être une superbe photo ! Rendez-vous tout à l'heure pour la suite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'étais où là ? Je sens les bras de Kame qui glissent le long de mes épaules pour me quitter et avant même que j'ai pu m'en empêcher, je resserre ma prise sur lui pour qu'il reste avec moi. Il m'observe avec une étincelle amusée dans les yeux et moi je pique un fard monumental avant de le relâcher aussi calmement que possible. Il lève un bras et passe sa main sur mon crâne aux cheveux rasés sur les côtés et me ressort une blague qui date du jour où nous avions tourné le clip de _Signal._

- Hage… **(ça veut dire « le chauve ! » XD)**

Vieille blague pour vieille blague, moi je lui rétorque d'une voix traînante :

- Kaaaaaaame ! **( pendant le tournage du clip, le groupe n'a pas arrêté d'embêter Kame avec ça parce que son surnom veut dire « tortue » )**

Nous éclatons de rire et il retire sa main de ma tête avant de s'éloigner. Jin et Ueda sont déjà là alors que je ne les avais même pas remarqués. Un peu trop troublé, je passe à côté d'eux sans les regarder avec l'intention d'aller prendre l'air. Je me demande combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir résister aux lèvres de Kame…


End file.
